


How to Train Your Demon

by creamXgrim



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Possible Triggering Content, Swearing, absurdity, demon!law, possible horror, surreal comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamXgrim/pseuds/creamXgrim
Summary: Luffy thought it wouldn't work. Hell; Robin didn't think it would work even though she was the one who suggested this whole demon summoning thing.Well, it did work.And now Luffy's stuck with a nihilistic, borderline sociopathic, horned walking hazard.





	How to Train Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello!  
> This 'first chapter' actually stands as more of a prologue than anything else, I think. The steps to actually meeting Law were complicated to write in a way that wasn't boring so I kind of shrunk and sped things up I guess? :D (excuses ahoyyyyy)  
> Alas, just go ahead and have fun! I'll be rooting in the background! :D

**How to Train your Demon**

**[x]**

**Step Zero: Summon Him**

**[x]**

If there’s two things in the world that Luffy likes, it’s friends and fun. One could say that F is his favorite word in the dictionary since it serves for swearing, too - and ever since Luffy learned that swearing actually reduces stress and pain levels he cooked up quite an arsenal (he needed it, with how much his brother punched him in the head). He likes ‘shit’ better though, because it reminds him of dogs and he loves dogs. And hot dogs.

But the point stands that he loves his friends, and, when either of the bunch calls him to do something together, he carefully considers, which means he blindly says yes to anything, even when it includes demon summoning as suggested by Robin. Luffy was in the moment she brought up the idea, and packed up accordingly:

Cellphone - check.

Wallet - check.

Snacks - check.

Extra snacks - check.

Candles - uh. Candles. He doesn’t have any candles. And he was out of money after spending all his paycheck on the snacks. Ace’s lighter should work.

Luffy laughs while shoving his things haphazardly into his backpack, thinking of how many horror movies started with dumb people meeting up to summon demons and then dying horrible deaths one by one. But he isn’t  _ dumb. _ If a demon shows up in front of him he’ll just punch it in the face,  _ d’uh _ , not run like a coward filming everything with his camera.

**[x]**

It’s a blood moon that night, and Luffy scoffs at how climatic the whole thing is. Robin chose an abandoned building in the outskirts of town to do the ritual or whatever it was; she tried explaining it to him once but it was difficult and made his head spin. ‘ _ Just do the thing,’ _ he said. Apparently he’d be the, uh, cataclysm? Catalyst? Whatever. He wanted to be the one to read the words but he couldn’t pronounce the half of them (and he tried just one phrase) and no one else wanted a demon to be latched on to them, so Luffy was the solution.

He didn’t understand why nobody wanted it. Robin said it  _ probably _ wasn’t a bad demon, so what harm could there be?

As they enter the building, lighting up the lanterns in their cellphones, everyone seems to bundle up like sheep in a flock. Luffy likes sheep so he’s fine with being smashed in between Franky’s inhumanly large shoulders and the hilt of Zoro’s sword. It keeps nagging into his ribs but he can’t find a way to complain because Nami’s just behind him, hugging him so tight it blocks all passage of air into his lungs.

“I can’t believe moss head brought a sword,” Sanji scoffs as they take a turn down the empty corridors, “You plan on cutting up the demon with that old thing?”

Zoro makes a face, lip jutted out. “If it hurts Luffy, yeah, I’ll make carpaccio out of it.”

“Luffy’s more prompt to hurt the demon than the opposite,” Nami comments in between Luffy’s shoulder blades. “That is, if the demon can even get into his thick skull.”

“I had an X-ray once and they said my skull was normal!” the raven interjected with a pout. Sanji ignores him, the smell of his cigarette invading the small space they’re walking on. “Nami-chan, you should hug me instead! I”ll protect you!”

“Yeah, no, thanks. With all this darkness I don’t even want to think of all the places you could accidentally touch.”

The cook grunts, and the group falls into silence again, with Robin leading the way. It isn’t long before they enter a square room with no windows, and macabre drawings all over the walls and floor, just like in horror movies. Robin turns around to face the group with a serene smile. “This is it. I’ve prepared the place not only with the summoning’s markings, but protection ones as well.”

“You think this is gonna work? I-I mean,” Usopp stutters, “If we need protection symbols, th-then…”

“Better safe than sorry,” she explains, “I have no records if this ritual has ever worked. This book I found in an excavation site isn’t the first of its kind but it has a certain…  _ uniqueness _ to it, that makes me believe that at least a little of what’s inside is true. And, of course, we don’t want to risk Luffy’s safety, so I prepared this in a way that if it’s working and looks dangerous, I can just stop the ritual and send the demon back immediately.”

“Okay, that sounds better.”

As if no one cares anymore that it could all go to shit, Luffy’s nudged forward until he steps into the magic circle. There’s no pentagram like he thought there would be - bummer - but instead lines that form a geometrical heart, with symbols all around the perimeter that look more like the chicken scratches he calls his handwriting than anything related to summoning entities.

Robin instructs everyone to form a circle around Luffy, each with their candles, and gives the nineteen-year old a lopsided smile upon seeing he has a lighter instead. She clears her throat. “I’ll begin. Now, no matter what you see or hear it is imperative that each of you stay focused. We don’t want this to go wrong and have our friend spontaneously combust.”

Luffy laughs at his friends’ desperate faces, as if that’s actually possible. Robin opens up a book and begins chanting words completely unfamiliar to him, while he boringly focuses on the light emanating from the golden gadget in his hands. Man, he thought this would be  _ fun. _ He didn’t even have the chance to eat his snacks yet.

A light wind passes by, carrying a musky smell and threatening to blow out some of the candles, but ultimately nothing happens. Luffy doesn’t feel anything,  _ no one _ feels anything, not even Robin. She seems unfazed by the lack of results though.

“Well, that was a fail,” she utters simply, with a smile. “Still, it was worth the try. Thank you, everyone, for your cooperation.”

Amidst cries and moans from everyone else, Luffy’s silent. It feels like… it’s almost like… there’s a  _ different _ voice there too, but there’s no one else and he still feels normal, not the vessel for a demonic entity. Shrugging, he urges everyone to begin their horror snack time.

**[x]**

Upon arriving home, Luffy immediately goes to his bedroom. It’s past four A.M. and he  _ definitely _ doesn’t want to risk waking up his brother, so he does it silent and stealthy, mentally congratulating himself on being so ninja-like. At the top of the stairs, he takes a sandwich from his backpack, ready for round two of snacking, and lazily munches on it while skipping to his bedroom. His bag is already slipping down his shoulders, hand on the light switch, when he sees a silhouette atop his bed, hidden like a shadow against the window and eerily bathed in the red moonlight.

Luffy briefly chokes before remembering he told Ace about this demon thing. This was definitely a prank, possibly Ace himself passed out from his narcolepsy while waiting for his brother to arrive and spook him.

The nineteen years old cockily turns on the light, smirking even with his mouth full of sandwich and a retort ready at the tip of his tongue. Oh, Ace is  _ so _ going to regret this!

But Luffy stops moving and everything seems to stop moving too, because it’s not Ace with his legs clad in jeans crossed over his bed with the shiniest shoes he’s ever seen; it’s not Ace boringly reading one of his Shonen Jump magazines; it’s not Ace slowly lifting up his eyes to meet Luffy’s.

Shit.

The half-naked silhouette is unmoving. Shiny bronze skin that looks like it was touched by the stars; a hair so black it’s like it refracts as much light as a black hole, and icy grey eyes piercing right into Luffy’s ebony ones.

And horns. The guy has  _ horns _ .

Luffy prepares to scream when he remembers his brother sleeping just across the hallway, and it’s  _ not _ a good idea to wake him up in the middle of the night. Between facing an angry Ace and facing an unknown demon, he’d definitely take the demon anytime. The small raven nervously munches on his sandwich so he doesn’t end up choking on it, and slowly closes the door behind him.

The horned guy continues to stare at him like he’s thoroughly unamused and absolutely bored with what he’s seeing. Or maybe he’s waiting for Luffy to finish eating because he’s a polite guy… demon… thing?

Then he slides a tattooed hand to his face, massaging his temples and letting out a sigh that’s accompanied by actual steam coming out of his mouth. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

Luffy’s immediately mesmerized by his voice. He has an unknown accent, like he spent too much time speaking another language and is just relearning how to speak english.

“Yeah, me neither,” Luffy comments, nervously grabbing another sandwich from his bag. “Do I have to punch you in the face?” Because, after all, that was Luffy’s plan from the beginning.

The horned guy makes a face that’s either mocking or incredulous. Maybe both. The unamusement is still there, though. Guy looks booored.

“If you punched me in the face, and let’s pretend for  _ just one second _ that you’d be able to,” he speaks in a low voice, “You’d have your fingers burnt to the bone and possibly broken.”

“That sounds painful,” Luffy comments shoving half the sandwich into his mouth. The realization that he was probably  _ really _ talking to someone that wasn’t human was just starting to kick in, and he wasn’t liking one bit how it made his heart race in preoccupation.

What if he woke up Ace amidst their fighting?! Shitshitshit.

“It is. It’s really painful. So I was hoping you’d just tell me what the hell you want with me so I can go back.”

“I don’t want anything.”

The guy’s expression finally changes - to confusion. His whole face contorts like Luffy just told him the most absurd thing since ‘the earth is flat’. “What do you mean you don’t want anything? The hell you summoned me for, then?!”

“For fun!” Luffy says happily.

Guy isn’t amused. Surprise, surprise.

“Oh, you’re one of these - the stupid teens who summon demons for no reason other than to fuck up with us. Why am I even surprised at this point? Spare me the work and go kill yourself,” he says sleepily, yawning while pointing to the window.

“I can’t. Ace is gonna be mad if I die.” Luffy pouts, thinking. “And his garden’s just below my window so if I jump he’s gonna be  _ double mad. _ Even though all the flowers look like they’ve been to Chernobyl. Maybe we have toxic waste running beneath our house because there was this one time I found this rat-”

“By the twin moons,” horns-dude interrupts, massaging his temples again, “How could I be summoned by  _ this?!” _

“Hey! I’m not a  _ this,  _ I’m a  _ he, _ and I have a name!”

“I don’t wanna know-”

“Monkey D. Luffy!”

“Simply incredible.”

Luffy smiles happily and sets his bag on the floor, sitting down beside it. “What’s your name?”

“Well, you know that thing about demons losing their power when you know their name?” Luffy nods in excitement - that’s a thing he knows! He’s seen it in movies! “It’s bullshit,” the demon completes quite anti-climatically. Luffy pouts.

“So you’ll tell me your name?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Luffy pouts, knitting his eyebrows together. “Well, what should I call you then? Fuckface? Or do you have a horn up your ass too, because I can definitely find a nickname for that-”

In a fraction of a second Luffy’s air’s left his lungs, and he’s staring at the ceiling. There’s pressure on his chest but the lack of oxygen is so severe that his brain seems to stop functioning, and he loses strength in his limbs. Now a motionless doll, Luffy watches as his cheek is caressed by a tanned hand, burning up the skin like he’s a  _ little _ too close to the oven when baking a cake, and he finds into a dark, heart-freezing smirk.

“You see, Luffy-ya,” the demon whispers over his face, dangerously close with his breath cold like the arctic wind, “I’m quite sentimental. I would advise against giving me improper nicknames, because,” his brows curve downwards, like a kicked puppy, while the smirk remains, “I could turn them all so literally against you that you’d rather be dead over your brother’s Chernobyl plants. I bet you wouldn’t like me fucking your pretty face,” he says as his sharp fingernails draw softly over Luffy’s lips, “Or having a horn shoved up your asshole,” the smirk widens, “So please mind your manners.”

The air goes back to Luffy’s lungs and he rolls around, coughing, watching wide-eyed as the demon stands up from above his chest. He was… what...  _ when _ did he have the time to do that?! Luffy didn’t see him until the thing was sitting atop his chest, and he could only understand what transpired just now.

What in the fuck?!

Luffy slowly sits up, fight or flee instincts giving way to something more rustic - almost a play-dead so you can survive type of reaction - as he watches the demon take a long lick at a bloodied finger. The nineteen years old gulps, eyes never straying from the male, while tasting the metallic flavor of his own blood from a split lip.

The lip that was just barely touched by the demon.

“Well, if you really want to name me - and you probably should, because I’ll be tormenting you for a while,” the demon begins, attention returning to Luffy, “They call me the Surgeon of Death.”


End file.
